


A Miraculous Ball

by Miraculous26



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ball, F/M, Fluff, Halloween AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous26/pseuds/Miraculous26
Summary: It's Halloween, and the school are hosting a spooky ball. Who will go with who?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i just want to say that this is not my story. My BFF wrote this story and since she doesn't have an account she let me publish it for her. So hope you enjoy!!!!! Repeat this is not my story it is my BFF. (If don't know what BFF means Best Friend Forever. just in case)

**School**  
Miss Bustier: I'm delighted to tell you about our Halloween ball, which will take place on the 31st of October.  
Marinette: A ball? I can go with Adrien! Oh, Alya, I can't wait!!!   
Alya: Go girl!!! Do you think I should ask Nino?  
Marinette: Totally!!! You guys are too cute together!  
-Alya blushes -   
Nino: Uh, Alya, I was wondering if you would like to...  
Alya:Yes!  
Nino: Really?  
Alya: Yeah!  
-Walk off,smiling and chatting-  
-Marinette hears Chloe talking...  
Chloe: Ok. Sabrina, write this down. Adrien, you'll go as a handsome werewolf, and I'll be your super cute vampire girlfriend! So we'll need...  
-Marinette gasps-  
Adrian: Chloe, wait. I actually don't think I'll be going to the ball. My dad would never let me.   
Chloe: But, Adrikins...  
Adrien(looking sad): I'm sorry.  
-He walks off-  
Marinette: Oh no - Adrien isn't going! Well there's no point in me going either then. I'll call Alya.   
  
A Paris Rooftop   
Chat Noir: Nice work out there, M'lady.  
Ladybug: Thanks, Chat.  
Chat Noir: So, I was thinking, there's this Halloween ball happening at Collège Françoise Dupont, so would you want to go?  
Ladybug(thinks): Hmm... I don't really want to go with Chat, but if Adrien isn't going anyway...  
Ladybug: Yeah, sure, I'll go.   
Chat Noir: Purr-fect!(he smiles) See you there!   
Ladybug: Bye Chat.   
  
Adrien's Room  
Adrien: Ok, Plagg. Everything in place? Door locked, check, TV on, check, curtains closed, check. We're good to go.   
Plagg: Why do we have to? I'm tired.   
Adrien: Because I'm going with Ladybug! Ladybug, Plagg!!   
Plagg: I'd rather eat cheese.  
Adrien: I know. Come on - Claws Out!!!!  
  
The Halloween Ball  
-Both Alya and Chloe are dressed as Ladybug. Nino is dressed as a werewolf. Chat Noir and Ladybug are there too.-  
-Ladybug goes over to Alya-   
Ladybug: Hey  
Alya: What do you want Chloe?  
Ladybug: What?? I'm not Chloe!!! I'm Ladybug!!  
Alya: Chloe, just because you get your super rich daddy to buy an expensive costume, it doesn't mean you get to come here and boss me around. (Looks down at her handmade costume)   
Ladybug: But...  
Alya: No, you know what Chloe? I-  
Nino: Don't bother Alya. She's not worth it.  
-They go over to drinks table-  
Nino: Hey, I miss Adrien. I wonder, if I could go over to his and get his dad to...  
Alya: Do you remember what happened the last time you did that?  
Nino: Dude, yeah, but I should be able to do it better this time.  
Alya: I hope so. Want me to come in case you get akumitized?   
Nino: Nah, I'll chill it out.   
Alya: Ok, good luck.   
-Nino leaves-   
Chat Noir: Hey Al- I mean...What's your name again?   
Alya:Oh. Alya. Nice costume.  
Chat Noir: Actually, it's not- Never mind. So where's Nin- eh... That guy you were with?   
Alya: He's gone to get a friend of ours. You might know him - Adrien Agreste? He's a model.   
Chat Noir: Adrien?!! Uh, yeah, I've heard of him. Look, I've got to go. Bye!   
-He runs off-  
Alya: Strange. He didn't even tell me his name.   
  
Adrien's House   
Nino: Uh, Mr Agreste?   
Natalie: He's not in just now. What is it?   
Nino: Thank God. Uhh, it's to see if Adrien would be allowed to come to the Halloween ball? At the school?  
Natalie: I suspect not.  
Nino: But his dad's not here. He would never know!  
Adrien(out of breath): What's going on?  
Natalie. (Sighs). Well... I'm going to drive you and your friend up to the school for this 'ball'.   
Adrien: Natalie...?!  
Natalie: Don't you dare tell your father.  
Adrien: Wow thank you!!!!!!  
-Fist bumps Nino-  
Adrien: What did you do to her???!  
Nino: Must just be my charm!  
  
Back at the Ball  
Alya: God, I feel horrible about Marinette not being here. I'm going to phone her. Adrien's coming now anyway.   
(After the 3rd ring)Alya: She's not answering. Must be asleep.   
-Suddenly, Alya's phone drops from her hand and, with a sickening crunch, cracks right down the middle-  
Alya: My phone!!!! Oh no!!!!!  
-she starts crying-  
Ladybug: Alya, are you ok?   
Alya: My phone!!!  
Ladybug: I can't just watch my friend upset like that. Lucky Charm!!!!  
-All of a sudden Alya's phone repairs itself-  
Alya: What? You ARE Ladybug!!! I am so so sorry!!!!  
Ladybug: Don't worry.  
Chloe: Ladybug!!! OMG, that was so awesome!!! Can I have your autograph???  
-People crowd round Ladybug, asking for autographs-   
Ladybug: I'm sorry, I need to go.   
-She pushes out of the way-  
Ladybug: Damn it, my earrings are flashing.  
-Ladybug disappears and leaves Marinette standing in her place-  
Marinette: Alya?  
Alya: Marinette!!! When did you get here?  
Marinette: Just now. I decided I was being stupid not coming.   
Nino: Look who it is!!!  
-Adrien steps out from behind him and grins-   
Nino: Oh, hey Marinette.   
Marinette: Hey.  
-A slow song comes on-   
Nino: You wanna dance Alya?  
Alya: Sure.  
Nino: You dudes have fun (wink)  
Adrien: Uh...Since we're here... You want to dance?  
Marinette: What?? Oh my god oh my god oh my god YES!!!!!!  
Adrien: Cool.  
-They dance the night away, lost in the music-  
  
Outside, after the ball  
Adrien: Uh, can I tell you something?  
Marinette: Sure.  
Adrien: Well I used to have this massive crush on Ladybug.  
Marinette: What?! On LADYBUG???  
Adrien: Yeah, but now I'm not so sure.  
Marinette: What...but...why?  
-Chloe and Sabrina storm past-  
Marinette: No. Not Chloe. It can't be Chloe.   
Adrien: What? No. It's...   
-He leans in closer to her, and their lips meet.-   
Adrien: Her name is Marinette.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and plz comment on this story to say what you think so she can read it. =^.^=


End file.
